Turn forth the pendulum
by brutal satyr
Summary: Gotei 13, 4000 years in the future. This fanfic has all original characters and will have an original storyline in the never ending battle between shinigami and hollows
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE:**

Let's go into the future, like way far. Where all the events of Aizen is but mere history to be learned from. Let's go into a future where names like Kurosaki Ichigo, Genryusai shigekuni Yamamoto and Zaraki Kenpachi are but mere legends of great warriors. Let's go into a future 4000 years from the current timeline, where history is about to repeat itself...

"Want some more sake?" an old chinese man asked. The man, who looked like he was getting into his 60's, had his hair shaven except for one spot where his hair grew as long as the end of his back. He wore a normal shinigami outfit with on top of that a captain's haori with the 13th division symbol on it. It was the current 13th division captain Jiang Bai.

"No that won't be necessary captain Jiang" another man said, he had white, spiky hair that looked like it was standing up right a bit. His simple brown mustache and beard where only a few days old but it was visible enough. He also wore a shinigami outfit, only his chest was visible with on top of that a sleeveless captain hoari with the 11th division sign on it. He was the current 11th division captain and kenpachi, Godesteo Zamarilla.

"Ah well we old timers must have some sort of pleasure right" captain Jiang said to Godesteo. As two of the three senior captains, they were surrounded by young people. The current generation was bold but all of them had great potential

"Don't say it like that, captain Jiang, We have more then enough to go for. Without us, the kids would be hopelessly doomed," captain Godesteo said while sipping from his sake he already had. He was a very wise and powerful man and unlike most kenpachi's before him, he had self control and could be very kind. He still loved the battle but in a different way then most.

"True," captain Jiang said while one shotting an entire bowl of sake. Then suddenly they heard a crash and the shout of two women shouts were not unfamiliar to them as both of the captain slapped their hands against their head and shook them out of disapproval.

"They are at it again? Do they never learn?" Godesteo said while sipping once again. Once he was finished he sighed. "Who's going to stop them this time? You or me?" he said to captain Jiang. The two people that were fighting were strong enough that they'd probably both needed to step up to stop them.

* * *

><p>"Aaah take this you bitch" A long haired red woman said while dealing a blow to the stomach with her fist to a smaller also red haired woman. The two had been fighting all trough seireitei and left a path of destruction everywhere they went. Even though they were only fighting hand to hand combat, they both were dealing some serious damage.<p>

"Is that all you got? I expect more from you Akane" the smaller woman responded while delivering a kick to the sides. The long haired woman was called Akane Satou. She had long red hair and stood above the other shorter woman. She wore a special captain haori with the mark of the 1st division. She was in fact the current captain-commander of gotei 13.

The other woman, Miranda Mizuki was smaller in stature, had shorter hair but radically the same color. She and Akane were rivals from the moment they got into the academy. Miranda also wore a captains haori, bearing the mark of the 2nd division. In previous time it was unheard of a captain duking it out with the captain-commander but these two's hatred ran so deep that confrontations like this happened almost daily. Miranda was not to be underestimated in terms of her hand to hand combat to the point that she could evenly fight the captain-commander herself.

"Oh, you want to rumble with me again Miranda. Don't forget that I'm your superior," Captain-Commander Akane said to the shorter captain while doing a somersault and kicking her away.

She was the strongest shinigami alive, she had mastered every aspect. However Miranda was a prodigy in hand to hand combat and was even more adept at it then Akane even though she'd never admit it to her.

"C'mon you bitch, I'll take you on," Miranda shouted while punching her against the head, then she spun around and kicked her to the head as well. Akane flew a few moments but then regained her foothold and immediately drew her katana. "huh using your zanpakutou huh, good I'll follow you" Miranda said while drawing her own nodachi. Both females rushed towards her and let their swords slash as a cloud of smoke. ensued from their clash.

As the smoke cleared two persons have stepped in and stopped it. Captain Godesteo Zamarilla and captain Jiang Bai had stopped the attack. Godesteo had stopped the captain-commander while Jiang had stopped Miranda.

"Well now, damsels I think it's enough for today, You know how much money you two have cost us already. If this keeps up we might have to fire some persons," Godesteo said, forgetting his complete respect to the captain-commander. Those two had ruined nearly half of gotei 13 once. As the only one who could match the captain-commander in swordsmanship it was his duty to occasionally put her in her place.

"She fucking started it," Miranda shouted next to Jiang. She was mad, but then again she was always mad when fighting. Jiang sighed as the young captain before him started to start the fight again.

"Captain Miranda, Captain-Commander Akane. I seriously hope you are not forgetting that you two need to set examples for the new recruits. What kind of examples are you, if you allow yourself to get into a squabble every time again." Jiang said, while looking very seriously at Miranda.

" tss I get it already!" Miranda said, while shunpo'ing away. She was probably hurt in her pride. At least for today the fighting would be over. Jiang turned around to confront the captain-commander

"Ma'am with all due respect. Isn't your time better spent then fighting with captain miranda?" Jiang said while resheating his zanpakutou. Jiang knew from experience these skirmishes wouldn't happen twice a day.

"It is, I was actually on my way to the 9th division to let a messenger get you!" she said while staring into Jiang's eyes. She didn't like being put on the roster by persons ranked lower then her. She respected both the senior captains a lot but they should know their place. "We have a captains meeting in an hour," she said while suddenly a grin appeared "I've found my final captain,"


	2. Chapter 1: The captain's meeting

Chapter 1: The captain's meeting.

The captain's meeting hall hadn't changed at all in 4000 years, the captain commander Akane Satou stood in the middle at the end. Watching over every captain that stood before her. The 11 captains that stood before her all waited silently for the captain commander to speak. 6 captains at the left, 5 at the right. They were all summoned for one reason. The appointment of a new captain.

* * *

><p><em>Three months ago<em>...

"We are evacuating, now!" A shinigami in a lab coat said to the unseated members. They were stationed in their base in the world of hollows, Las Noches, the former base of the notorious Aizen had been transformed into a station point for shinigami were they monitored their movements. For years, there defenses had kept the hollows at bay, but now they were under attack and it was an attack on large scale.

"We are abandoning base, men. Save all the data you can and then destroy the machinery!" the shinigami in the lab coat said once again while taking out some data discs. Once he was done he slashed the computer with his zanpakutou.

"How much longer do you need" a man with the a captains haori asked. It was the captain of the 8th division Windsor Samuelson. The spiky grey haired captain looked worried. So far he was able to slay most hollows that came inside the main building where most shinigami resided. But these hollows could not have destroyed the defense system by themselves. There were stronger mmenos among them, that he was sure off.

"About 30 minutes," the shinigami with the lab coat said, he was sweating all over him. They have never expected the hollows to be able to make an assault on such large scale.

"30 minutes huh. Once you are finished get to the garganta as fast as possible. I'll stay here until the very en.." He couldn't get further as another hollow crashed inside the room. It looked like an amalgamation of a snake and a bear. "Hado number thirty three Sokatsui" Windsor said while releasing a blue energy at the beast. The hollow could not take the kido head on and crumbled away.

Windsor was the captain of the 8th division, the division responsible for escorting and defense He was sent here with the possibility in mind that there could be an assault force. Of all the captains he had the most realistic possibility of surviving a sudden assault. But even these odds were questionable as he felt several high reiatsu levels coming at them. In fact some of them were so high, he was nearly trembling. The hollows he faced up to now where normal hollows, one gillian and a few adjuchas. But these reiatsu's didn't even belong to hollows. It was something he never felt before.

"C'mon hurry up. The stronger ones are coming and I can't guarantee your safety against them" he said, Windsor starting sweating now. As another hollow came in, this time an adjuchas level hollow that looked like a baby with a giant pig head., he drew his sword, shunpo'd behind the hollow and stabbed him trough the head. Shunpo'ing back to see if everyone was still okay. Three shinigami had remained, all wearing lab coats. Trying to retrieve and destroy as much as they could. They were true scientists and refused to leave all their hard work to the hollows.

Suddenly a foot step came around the corner. The reiatsu that was felt was strong enough to make windsor tremble. He turned his head around and saw three men standing before them. One of them was bound by a black straight jacket. The other was quite large towering over the other two, while the third looked more serious with long grey hair. All of them had swords relative to their size. But the most peculiar thing that Windsor noticed. Every one of them had a part of an hollow mask around their head and an hollow hole positioned somewhere on their body.

"Oh my it seems there is a worthy opponent here," the long haired man said "You're a captain aren't you?" he asked while drawing his katana. It was definitely to provoke the captain.

"I'm Windsor Samuelson, Captain of the 8th division and assigned captain of Las Noches. I do not know who you are but I ask that you leave here," Windsor said while appearing to be unscathed by the long haired man's.

"Leave here?" The long haired man said, "but dear captain we just arrived," he stopped for a moment "and we plan to stay,"

"3rd seat," he said to the man that had issued the evacuation command. "Abandon all efforts to collect more data and destroy it. Then flee as fast as possible and close the Garganta," He said stern while the three men were walking towards him

"But then you..." the man stumbled "That's an order!" Windsor said. He could not allow these men to enter Soul Society. The fact that he felt 7 more similar Reiatsu's concerned him even more.

"Block, Tricera" Windsor said. His zanpakutou instantly changed into a large shield, around the size of modern riot shields. The bottom is one point and in the middle there are 3 spikes, resembling the form of a triceratops' spikes. This was windsor's shikai and was revered one of the most defensive ones that gotei 13 had ever seen.

"Oh shikai eh, I'm sorry Captain but you need more then that for us" the long haired man sneered as they came closer and closer.

"I'm sorry but I don't plan to die for nothing" he said to the long haired man. He turned around and only saw that the 3rd seat remained. "3rd seat, tell gotei that the arrancar are still alive!" he shouted as he charged to the three men. The 3rd seat stepped into the garganta and closed it.

* * *

><p><em>Current time.<em>

Akane took the word "As we all know, three months ago we lost our former 8th division captain Windsor Samuelson in battle, his last words warned us of a coming threat and for that we needed to replace him as soon as possible as we prepare for battle. Dear captains, By the approval of the 3rd division captain Takumi Wanatabe and the 6th division captain Shu Kuchiki, I hereby introduce you to Captain V. The new captain of the 8th division" She said as the door opened. A man entered the room. He had a red mohawk, wore sunglasses and black leather gloves. He wore a sleeveless captain haori and aside from the bottom part of the shinigami outfit nothing else.

"What's happening people"


End file.
